Fem Soma Oneshots
by Cathy Rin
Summary: A series of oneshots pairing Fem!Soma to the guys eligible to be paired with her. Story 5: Takumi Aldini. Note: Story will be in 'Complete Status' since all of them are oneshots.
1. Tsukasa Eishi

**Note: I posted this in tumblr a few days back, and before the release of the current chapter (that chapter shocked me to the core and broke my heart). These are simply situations in which I see Soma as a girl, and I try to pair them with every guy eligible in the series~**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **Tsukasa Eishi**

The first time Soma saw Tsukasa Eishi, she thought that he was cool, with his snowy white hair and crystal purple eyes, he looked like one of those rare albino pretty boys that the girls in her middle school used to gush about in mangas and magazines.

She just sat there, dumbstruck at the person who was supposed to hold the First Seat of the Elite Ten of Totsuki, and she figured that whoever this person is, he was bound to hold onto the notion of him as the strongest of Totsuki in terms of cooking.

In essence, Soma thought that this was just another arrogant pretty boy with exceptional cooking skills.

'Typical.' Soma thought to herself.

As if noticing the stares that was being given, Tsukasa looked at her, "Yukihira Soma," he then turned to Takumi, "Aldini Takumi and Mimasaka Subaru…" he started. "The Autumn Elections…"

She figured that they were going to get a long reprimand, considering the two consecutive shokugekis that had been instigated in the middle of the Autumn Elections…

But instead…

"I would have loved it if you hadn't had any shokugeki…" he said with a sigh and looked away dejectedly.

Takumi and she had the same reaction. "What?"

But the upperclassman merely sat in fetal position and started drawing circles on the tatami mat. "I worked extra hard so that the election would go off without a hitch, but I didn't expect two consecutive shokugeki…" he stated. "I was running around doing all the necessary procedures while glaring at the time table…I really broke out in cold sweat…"

Isshiki laughed lightly at the teen, "That's why I told you to work at the hall, Tsukasa-senpai,"

Tsukasa simply flushed and waved his hands, "I-I'm not good at standing in front of others! I told you I'd leave that to you guys, Isshiki!"

It was then when Soma started to giggle.

It shocked everyone, even his year mates when she had done that.

Tsukasa became even more uncomfortable the moment she did that. "I-Is there something wrong?" he asked nervously.

Soma continued to giggle and waved her hand slowly. "Ah, no, don't mind me. I was just too surprised about your personality," she admitted. "I didn't expect your personality to be quite cute, Tsukasa-senpai,"

The way she said it with a sincere smile with no sign of dishonesty and ridicule immediately sent the color red in Tsukasa Eishi's face.

"E-Eh?!" he said, incredibly flustered. "C-Cute?!"

"Ahaha, you're too honest, Soma-chan. That's a lovable trait you've got," he looked at Megumi, "Isn't it, Tadokoro-chan?"

"Huh? I'm just telling what I think I see," Soma said as she tilted her head to the side.

Hisako sighed, "She's so oblivious, it's too painful to watch," she stated. "Back at our first week during Stagiaire, there were guys who were trying to hit on her, and she just assumes that they were just joking around…"

"Poor guys," Megumi said with a sigh.

"That's why Aldini's pursuit of getting Yukihira to notice him on a daily basis always falls short," Mimasaka said with a snicker.

Takumi turned red, "You! You were stalking me that much?!"

"Anyone with two eyes and the ability to read an atmosphere could tell. Even your brother." The burly teen stated.

"P-Please, who would actually fall for a girl as brazen as Yukihira?" Takumi said with a pout, but his face was still a bit red from the revelation of Mimasaka.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," she said with an obvious hint of obliviousness.

Isshiki laughed. "So oblivious, right? Tsukasa-sen…" he stopped on his words when he saw Tsukasa's face, still red and staring at Soma with a flustered face. "Ah…he broke,"

"But those are some flirty words you're saying, Yukihira-chin," Koga stated.

Soma raised a curious brow, "What? All I noticed is that he's cool and timid and spazzy at the same time. Compared to the previous First Seats I've seen, he's quite different."

"That's rude, Yukihira!" his year mates shouted, now frightful of the reactions the Elite Ten—minus Isshiki and Erina—would give out because of Soma's loose mouth.

But instead, Kobayashi laughed at the statement. "Oh god! This is rich! You got his personality to a T! Right, Kinokuni-chan?" she looked at one of the three girls in the Elite Ten.

"True. She really knew Tsukasa-senpai's personality at a glance." She said.

Tsukasa, getting over the shock, sighed. "Yes…being the First Seat is really troublesome. I've got a lot of responsibilities and there's so much pressure, it's really depressing…"

"Your pessimism is incredible too," Soma said straightforwardly.

Erina couldn't take it anymore and covered her mouth with her hand, "That's enough Yukihira-chan! You're making his pessimism worse!" she had enough experience in seeing the First Seat panicking that their events organization might go off with something going wrong, and would have to be quick in doing damage control.

"Yes…and I still wonder what I had gotten myself into, challenging a senpai to a shokugeki to have this position…" Tsukasa sighed again dejectedly.

"Now you've done it!" Kuga said amused.

"But…" Tsukasa suddenly returned to his calm side, "I'm a bit enamored by your guts to say that to my face, Yukihira-san,"

"Thanks…I guess," Soma replied after getting away from Erina's hand. "But still, I kind of like you, Tsukasa-senpai!"

The way she said it so brightly and so honestly had sent Tsukasa's face to look like an absolutely ripe tomato before passing out.

"Ah! Tsukasa-senpai! He's down for the count!" Isshiki said with a hint of worry in his voice as he took out a fan from his pocket and started using it on Tsukasa to cool him down.

Soma got a head bonk from Erina afterwards for her loose tongue.

It was then, on that day, that all of them figured that the one that has caught the attention of the First Seat of the Elite Ten, Tsukasa Eishi, was the brazen diner-trained girl, Yukihira Soma.

It would eventually lead to a series of misunderstandings, insinuations, unknown flirting and mass jealousy in order for the two to be considered as the 'power' pair of Totsuki in less than a year.

And the only one oblivious to all that was Yukihira Soma herself.

 **END**

 **Well that was fun~! What do you guys think? I think I would be posting either Shinomiya or Isshiki or Kuga next, but I'll work on the others when another plot bunny comes to me.**

 **See you~!**


	2. Shinomiya Kojirou

**The next one is Shinomiya, by popular request~! Well, this is set post-Totsuki, so I don't know how you guys will respond to this, but it's worth every minute I spent on it!**

 **Shinomiya Kojirou**

"You know, I'm pretty surprised you hadn't been arrested yet for dating a girl thirteen years your junior." Mizuhara stated as she looked at her fellow alumnus as he straightened his suit and tie.

"In France, people get married despite the age gap as long as both parties are of legal age or past that. There's nothing wrong with this. At least not anymore,"

Sekimori smiled, "Oh? So you _do_ plan in meeting at the altar soon enough?" she asked.

"I'm surprised that someone managed to go around your bad personality, Shinomiya-san," Donato mused.

Hinako snickered, "I won't be surprised if she gets cold feet on the wedding day, if it even leads to that, that is."

SMACK!

"Ow! Shinomiya-senpai, that hurts!" Hinako complained.

Shinomiya glared at Hinako. "Why are you guys here at the Totsuki Graduation Ceremony too anyways?" he demanded.

"To watch the nine graduates, of course." Mizuhara said. "Takumi Aldini is my future employee, after all, and we figured we should at least do catcalls when you come near Yukihira."

It was not the first time for them to experience an open-spaced graduation ceremony, as Shinomiya and Mizuhara had graduated with the same situation, but this day was entirely different.

The 92nd Generation of Totsuki Culinary Academy were graduating today, which means that Yukihira Soma, the current holder of the First Seat of the Elite Ten, would be graduating.

And Shinomiya Kojirou couldn't be any prouder of his girlfriend who is thirteen years his junior.

Of course, now that she was eighteen, it was perfectly normal for him to date an eighteen year-old despite being a thirty-one year-old bachelor with a successful business.

Hinako, Mizuhara, Donato and Sekimori blamed his taste in women with regards to age to the French man who took in Shinomiya in his early days as a post-graduate of Totsuki to ever think of dating a girl over a decade younger…

"Good grief. You people are just here to make me uncomfortable in front of Chef Joichiro." He glared at them.

"Who wouldn't make fun of you in that situation?" Mizuhara teased, all the while maintaining her poker face. "You're dating the daughter of Saiba Joichiro. I'm really surprised you're still alive after you and Yukihira told her father,"

Shinomiya shrugged, but he couldn't deny that being with Yukihira Soma had been an uphill battle, considering that he had a cook-off with her father in exchange for his permission to date his daughter. He'd rather forget the outcome of that match. What was important was that he was accepted by the Asura of Totsuki, and that was enough.

As he strode to the seats of the stage, he sat and saw a glimpse of his lover, her long red hair loose, not tied up—which she always does when cooking—looking regal and sophisticated. A view that he never thought would happen when he met her as a simple diner girl, brazen and optimistic.

But now as the graduating First Seat of the Elite Ten, the brazen young woman now grew into a skilled, sophisticated and classy eighteen year-old with a lot ahead of her.

When she turned to spot him, she merely smiled brightly as she returned to converse with Erina.

As the ceremony progresses, Shinomiya could see her father, Yukihira Joichiro, stopping himself from crying as he watched his little girl take the stand and deliver a speech as the First Seat of the Elite Ten. Dojima Gin was there as well, making sure to calm his friend down before he starts bawling from the seats that would make Soma embarrassed.

After the ceremony, Soma was congratulated by everyone, including her future boss, Dojima Gin, who turned out to be a good friend of her father.

As if having a Shinomiya Radar, Soma immediately spotted him and grinned widely. Shinomiya couldn't help but smile back.

What he didn't expect was her leaping towards him and engulfed him in a hug. Normally, he should smack the girl upside the head, but this was his girlfriend he was interacting with. An exception is what's best for this situation. Smiling, he pat her head gently, "Hey, we're in public, you know?" he reminded.

But Soma seemed keen on not listening to him these days. "What's the harm? Dad knows we're an item, and I'll be working away from you starting next week,"

Shinomiya raised a brow at that, "Next week? You'll start working at the resort by then?" he asked. He thought he could spend some more time with her before she sets off to work, like one month.

Sensing his distress, Soma heaved a sigh, "Come on don't be so upset! I really want to start working for me to gain enough experience to trample Dad in a cooking match before even attempting to take over our restaurant,"

"I was assuming you'd get at least one month before starting your job. I was planning on taking you to Paris with me for a while as a graduation gift." He confessed. "That way, we can have a lot of time alone. My current sous chef could take over for a while,"

Soma sniggered, "Who are you and what have you done to Kojirou?" she joked. "Leaving your headquarters to your sous chef, that's a bit uncharacteristic of you."

"It's my restaurant. And this time, I trust my sous chef not to mess up while I'm gone."

"Or else," Soma added.

"Or else." Shinomiya replied as he wrapped his arms around Soma's waist.

When those plans reached the ears of Joichiro, the overprotective father inside him flared. "Hey! I may have deemed you worthy of dating my daughter, but don't get ahead of yourself in taking her to Paris alone with you!" he growled.

Gin chuckled, "Now, now, Joichiro. Soma-kun is old enough to make the decision herself. But still, I wasn't aware you were planning something," he said the last part to Shinomiya.

Hinako grinned, "Shinomiya-senpai tends to give surprises without regarding if the other person already has plans or not,"

"Shut it Hinako!" Shinomiya growled. Everyone noticed the faint flush in his face as Hinako ratted him out.

"Well then, let me rectify that," Gin said as he handed Shinomiya and Soma a thick envelope. "Here,"

Soma tilted her head to the side, "What's this?" she asked.

Gin simply smiled, "That's a reservation under your name to spend the rest of the week at Totsuki Resort as guests. Of course, this is the school's gift to all graduates. You can avail it at any time." he said as he looked at Soma's direction. "Enjoy your stay for the rest of the week as guests," he said with a wink which Joichiro noticed right away.

"Hey! Gin you traitor! I do not support this arrangement!" Joichiro was about to make a move to take his daughter away when Gin held him back. Physique-wise, Gin was stronger than Joichiro could ever be.

"The car's waiting outside, Shinomiya. Make this vacation worth it," Gin encouraged.

With a smirk, Shinomiya nodded at his fellow former First Seat. "Oh we will,"

After that, Joichiro had to bear witness to the fact that his precious daughter was now being whisked away by the pink-haired punk they call French cook, all the while vowing to get back at him somehow for catching the eye of his precious daughter.

 **END**

 **Haha, overprotective Joichiro! Of course, if your child is the only girl, you would be overprotective too (Mine is not since we're three). So, what do you guys think? On my promised roster, I think Isshiki or Kuga will be next…but I'm leaning towards making Akira next…hmm…decisions, decisions…**

 **So, I'll be leaning towards different situations that is not really that related to the canon story, so there will be situations in which I made with different themes, like drunken flings, jealousy flares, and the like. But of course, the oblivious Soma would disappear once I make the pairing I like into an established one—at least to the affections of her significant other.**

 **See you soon~!**


	3. Doujima Gin

**Doujima Gin**

 **AU. In which Gin asks for Jouichiro's permission to date Soma.**

"I would like your permission to date Soma-san."

The moment those words left Gin's lips, Jouichiro was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

The silence lasted for three minutes before the Asura managed to move himself. "I'm sorry, what? I thought I just heard you say that you want to date my _sister_?" his face was the primary example of shock and horrified, if Gin had read it correctly.

Jouichiro, for the past five years that he has known him, was very much protective of his younger half-sister, Yukihira Soma. Just the same age as Nakamura Azami, she had been one of the most skilled students of Totsuki. She would have been offered an Elite Ten seat had she attended at middle school, but alas, she had only entered in high school this year.

But that was not when they met, no. The first time they met was when Gin had visited Jouichiro in his hometown when he was passing by before they started their second year in middle school.

So Jouichiro knew _exactly_ when his best friend and sister had developed the hots for each other.

Gin was uncharacteristically uncomfortable as he was the subject of the Second Seat's stare of disbelief, in which, Gin knows that it would change into a murderous stare befitting an overprotective older brother. Lord knows how many guys he had already scared off to stay away from Soma the first few weeks upon her transferring(without her knowing, of course), not to mention her numerous haters after she declared outright in the other first years' faces that she would gladly use all of them as stepping stones to achieve her goals.

"I said that I would like your permission to date Soma-san," he didn't like repeating himself, for it was a sign that he was either talking to an idiot or a person with a short attention span. But on this case, he repeated it for the sake of Jouichiro's utmost permission.

Jouichiro, thankfully, didn't give out any snide comments. Instead, he coughed and looked at anything but his best friend. "Well…this is awkward…" he mumbled. "You're usually confident about these things…" he stated.

Gin, in all honesty, was actually waiting for him to lash out and try to kill him (not that he could do it. Gin was more built up than him) on the spot for even trying to date his sister. But to think that his reaction was like this…

"You're…surprisingly calm about this." Gin inquired.

Jouichiro shook his head to keep his head on. "Your awkwardness in this situation is distracting me from getting mad!" Jouichiro growled as he scratched his head. "I was imagining that the first guy that would have the balls to ask me to date Soma first would be chased by you and me with steel rods, dammit!"

"Sorry to disappoint…" Gin apologized half-heartedly, knowing that Jouichiro was really looking forward to that day. Even Soma had told him that much.

"Well, back to the matter at hand…" Jouichiro said with a sigh. "Fine, you can date her, BUT!" he shouted, "No _funny_ business Gin. I expect you to act like the gentleman bastard that you are. Best friend or not, I will come after you."

Gin turned beet red at the implication of his friend. "W-What?! How could you think of me doing something indecent?!"

Jouichiro rolled his eyes. "I don't know whether to be relieved or amused at the fact that you outed yourself on being a virgin."

"What of it?" Gin challenged.

His friend's eyes widened, "You really are a virgin?! Oh my god the girls need to hear this!" Jouichiro said with glee.

"Jouichiro, please, it's not like you're not a virgin yourself." Gin replied back.

Surprisingly, the other teen simply clammed up for a second before coughing once. "Well…at least I know that Soma at least found someone decent…"

"Soma-san said the same thing. She said I was the most decent choice from all the boys in her year who has been outwardly flirting with her in classes."

At that, Jouichiro stiffened. At that moment, Gin knew what was going to happen.

"WHAT?!" Jouichiro shouted, shaking the entire dorm at his outburst.

…

"ALRIGHT! WHO ARE THOSE UNWORTHY BASTARDS THAT HAS THE HOTS FOR MY SISTER? COME OUT AND FACE ME IN A SHOKUGEKI!" a very angry Saiba Jouichiro screamed to the heavens at the school courtyard holding a metal bat with an angry stare, scaring the first years that were in the vicinity.

Just a floor above, a very embarrassed Yukihira Soma turned beet red as she was in the middle of cooking a dish for Chapelle's class. The others were looking at Soma with pitying looks from the girls, and fear from the boys, knowing that her overprotective older brother—who is the Second Seat—was now gunning for the people who had tried to flirt with her at least once in their lifetime.

Beside her, Nakamura Azami smirked teasingly. "Looks like Saiba-senpai found out, huh?"

Soma sighed. "I suppose so."

"Has Doujima-senpai told him about the two of you?" Azami asked again.

Soma turned to look at the window where her idiot older brother was there with a steel rod, his overprotective angry face shown while yelling threats to first years that she couldn't hear. From behind him, she spotted another figure. "I believe so. He's right behind Aniki and not getting killed."

Chapelle, not really happy that one of his star students were being distracted by the Second Seat, sighed and went to the window. "Saiba Jouichiro! Stop interrupting classes with your threats!" he then spotted Gin right behind him, "Doujima Gin! Restrain that Second Seat of yours! He can challenge anyone to a Shokugeki if he does not interrupt any more of my classes!"

"Yes! Sorry for the interruption!" Soma and the rest of the class heard Gin reply.

"What the-! Hey! Gin! Let go of me!" they heard Jouichiro scream at Gin. "I thought you want to get rid of the maggots who wants to get to Soma!"

"I do, but you're interrupting classes. You can challenge them during break." They heard Gin reply.

Chapelle didn't want to hear any more of the conversation and closed the window of the classroom. He turned to his class, "Well? Continue your work!" he ordered.

At that moment, all students hurried back to their dishes, much to Soma's relief.

"I really have to give Aniki a long lecture about this…" she grumbled.

Azami simply smiled. "He's just overprotective of you, Yukihira. Anyone would."

Soma sighed as she continued to make her dish. Her brother was really going to get it. Gin too, for not stopping him from making a ruckus.

 **END**

 **In order to satisfy my thirst for writing, I wrote this little AU. Haha…not really my best work, but I was thinking of a scene on when Gin would ask the permission of Jouichiro to date Soma. One reviewer asked me to do a Gin x Soma fanfic, but I can't pair them up using the current canon, so I made it that Soma is the half-sister of Jouichiro.**

 **Oh, and Azami in this AU is more of a close classmate of Soma's. If I will analyze it, I think Azami went cuckoo right after Jouichiro left Totsuki so…there!**

 **One more thing for an Author's Note: Please read my profile to see how I feel about asking for updates for a COMPLETED story. This one is an exception since it's a series of oneshots, but the others…not so much, okay?**

 **I'm not mad. I just want you guys to know that something that is complete will stay complete unless I say so in one of my next Author's note.**

 **SO! The next one is going to be hard…I think Isshiki is next, but based on how I feel about the current chapter, I might write Akira next because of the current chapters of the manga. I am still crying at the fact that Akira turned from rival to full-on enemy by being—oops. SPOILERS.**

 **I'll be taking a short break in writing here for a while and paying more attention to school, unless I update Fem Soma Oneshots and adding another Many Verses of Tsuna here.**

 **In my AO3 account though, I wrote a oneshots series, 'Bride of the Master' for Fukigen na Mononokean, so check it out if you love that fandom!**


	4. Hayama Akira

**Hayama Akira**

"I have to say, Yukihira-chin, I feel a little bad for you…" Kuga muttered as he looked at Soma cleaning up the kitchen the moment she decided to pack up and go to the mountains by tonight.

Soma was putting the pans in their proper places when she turned her head, "What makes you say that, Kuga-senpai?"

Kuga hummed, "That's because of all the people that could be the new members of the Elite Ten you just had to face your own boyfriend." He stated. Kuga didn't miss it when Soma's hands suddenly stopped moving the moment he finished his sentence. One look at her downcast face can tell that Soma was still in shock of what had transpired a few hours ago.

Soma, sighed and turned to face her upperclassman, "You know…I was wondering when I would hear that sentence. I didn't expect it to come from you, Kuga-senpai," she stated. "Now, where's my knife case…?" she muttered as she looked around for her knife case.

Kuga paled, interpreting it as her wanting to kill him, "Whoa wait! Let's not resort in murder here!"

"Huh? What murder?" Soma wondered. "Just because Akira is my opponent doesn't mean I should plan on killing him. It's a waste of rivals."

"No! I meant me! I thought you want to kill me because of my statement!" Kuga said in a blind panic.

"Why? Just because you commented on my boyfriend becoming an enemy doesn't mean I should kill you." She shrugged. "Besides…I know why he joined Central."

Kuga stared at her, "You do?"

"I'm not blissfully dense enough not to notice the sudden changes in my own boyfriend's attitude." Soma explained as she sat on the stool near the counter. "Most likely, it might be because of Jun-senpai." She managed to mutter.

Memory jogged, Kuga raised a brow, "The woman who runs the Shiomi Seminar? The Authority on Spices?" Kuga asked. When he saw her nod, he sighed, "I've been to some of her lectures. She's a good one, but a bit clumsy. I was even surprised that she was the guardian of Hayama."

Soma nodded. "It's just the way that Akira is. He puts Jun-senpai above everything else."

At her tone, Kuga noticed something. "Yukihira-chin, don't tell me that I'm sensing a bit of bitterness from your voice?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Soma muttered. "I'm not bitter. Rather, I'm a bit annoyed that he hid this from me all this time." She grumbled. Soma hated not knowing things, especially when it comes to her boyfriend who was supposed to tell her everything except his new creations (because of their pride as chefs). To everyone, Soma might be a brazen uncouth girl, but inside, she was _still_ a girl who has so many emotions that are normal to them. Even with her attitude, she was still a girl at heart.

That's why she is so mad with Akira not telling her anything regarding the fate of the Shiomi Seminar despite her numerous calls and texts that went unanswered. It made her feel like she didn't matter to him.

Kuga stared at Soma as she thought of this. _'Really, these two have communication problems. I don't know why these two are together.'_ He thought. Even though Isshiki had asked him to look after her for a while during this event, Kuga still feel like giving a right hook to the bastard. It was no secret that Isshiki has a protective streak when it comes to his dorm mates, and Kuga has at least some semblance of respect for the diner girl, considering that she had bested him in sales during the Moon Banquet Festival. Which was why it shocked him when just after the Autumn Elections, the two were suddenly dating.

Kuga knew that this will not end well unless Hayama fesses up on what the hell was going on his head.

…

He was a total asshole, Akira thought to himself for the hundredth time. He could still remember the earlier occurrence in his head, repeating in his head like a broken record as he stared at his girlfriend with his cold unforgiving stare, and Soma just standing there, face neutral, but her eyes conveyed betrayal and anger. For what, he still couldn't tell—rather, he _didn't_ want to know. He was scared to find out what Soma thought of him now that he felt himself wanting to just lock himself up to his room and never come out until Soma forgives him.

He felt like he deserved every single second of the look on her eyes for sacrificing everything for the sake of Jun and their years of research, even his relationship with the girl he loves. Soma would most likely never forgive him, despite knowing her understanding personality. He knew that this situation was putting he patience to the test, and he would gladly take all of her anger to himself if it would make her satisfied. Frankly, he was clearly surprised that she didn't dump him on the spot the moment she found out that he became the Ninth Seat.

Figuring that he was going to be distracted by thoughts about his (soon-to-be ex?) girlfriend, he sighed as he put away his materials to retire for the day. He was not going to accomplish anything until he sets his head straight by way of meditation.

As he was intentionally passing by the kitchen that Soma was being used to check up on her, he immediately heard another voice in the room.

"You're going to the mountains alone?"

Akira recognized the voice of Kuga Terunori, the former Eighth Seat. True, he has no further standing with the school—except perhaps being one of the more talented second years, his words of advice may help Soma alleviate some of her worries concerning bear meat for their match in a few days.

The sentence of the upperclassman was alarming though. What would be the point for Soma to go to the mountains?

Soma answered immediately, "If I want to kick his ass, then I need to learn about bear meat from the bears themselves." She reasoned. "You're coming, aren't you?"

"What? Me?" he heard Kuga ask.

"Duh. When it comes to Chinese spices, you're the second best person to ask things about it." Soma replied.

Giving an offended squeak, Kuga growled, "Why not ask that boyfriend of yours then?" he huffed.

"Until this Shokugeki is done, I don't want anything to do with him." As if something really sharp stabbed him on the chest, Akira found himself wincing at her statement. He didn't need to ask if she was angry at him. She was furious enough to not want anything to do with him. "Are you coming to see the bears with me or not?" Hayama heard the dragging of a knife case from one of the counters and approaching the door.

"Ugh. Fine. I want to kill some time anyway." He heard Kuga speak.

He didn't have time to retreat when he came face to face with Soma and Kuga.

"Ah." Kuga muttered as he looked at the two of them hesitantly, wondering if something was going to explode. He was a bit scared on what might happen. After all, nothing good ever happened when conflicts between a couple get into a head. He just hopes it was not today.

Akira didn't pay any mind to him as he stared at Soma, who was surprised for a second before her face turned neutral. "I don't want to see you until the Shokugeki." She stated bluntly as she walked past him, Kuga hesitantly following her. He simply stood there frozen, processing her words to his brain over and over again. Gaining some semblance of himself, he replied coldly, "Fine." He said as he walked in the opposite direction as Soma and Kuga.

Akira knew that when the day of the Shokugeki comes, not only will Akira lose his camaraderie towards his year mates, but he will lose the only girl he had ever had the pleasure to call his girlfriend. He grit his teeth at that. No matter what, he had to win. He had to win and explain everything to Soma. If he will sport a black eye afterwards, then so be it.

…

A few days later, Akira lost the Shokugeki and was expelled, but he had managed to keep the two women in his life that ever mattered to him.

So what if he had sported a bruise on the cheek afterwards and Kuga and the rest were laughing at him?

At least he still had Soma.

 **END**

 **I'm back! I've been away from my babies for too long, and I wasn't able to do any fanfics for months. Thesis and Practicum training took most of my energy and time (and the Thursdays of October, November and December dedicated to Yuri on Ice!), but now, I AM FREE! Well, except for school ceremonial practices and the like, I'll only be in school for once or twice a week.**

 **Sorry if I had been silent. I just hadn't had the time. Trying to graduate is hard. To think, after April or May, I'll be trying to find a job. (le gasp!)**

 **SO! I made this before the Shokugeki between Soma and Akira happened, and it took me…two hours to try and finish this. Huh. That's a record. I hope you guys like it!**

 **On the previous chapter, I didn't expect you guys to like the AU with Gin, but then, at least we have a reason to see them in a relationship. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews about it!**

 **One more thing. An idea had sprung in my head concerning a Gin x Jouichiro pairing while I was in the middle of planning out my Fem!Soma Oneshots. I posted it on my shortfic blog at tumblr. Further announcements are in my Profile, so check it out if you have the time!**

 **See you next time~!**


	5. Takumi Aldini

**Takumi Aldini**

Takumi, for all he was worth, tried his best (and failed) to hide is crush on one Yukihira Soma. So much that Soma had noticed the moment he had told her that she should keep the mezzaluna until he had defeated her in a Shokugeki to take it back while blushing. Soma was not alien to romance, no matter what the others said about her being as dense as a rock. It was just there was no one worth liking in her circle of friends. That is, until Takumi Aldini had taken her by surprise.

When she first saw Takumi, she was a bit impressed that he had the guts to declare himself as her rival in cooking. To her, his small bout of bravery and nerve was endearing, especially his own goal of inheriting his own family restaurant back in Italy. The problem was, he was not doing anything to catch her attention except for challenging her.

That had to change.

Now Soma stood at the kitchen, gathering her pen and papers regarding on experimenting on a dish that was supposed to be their assignment to Chapelle-sensei's class next week. She took a glance at her current class partner, who happens to be the Italian boy that she had been thinking about. He was just beside him, looking at his recipe notebook that he has been looking at for the past few minutes. When she was done with placing her things in her bag, she approached him.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Soma asked.

Takumi almost jumped as he stared at her who was already a few meters close to him. His cheeks plastered a light shade of pink as he stared at her. It didn't go unnoticed by Soma though. "D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" he complained as he increased the distance from her.

"What are you doing? You've been ignoring me the whole time and staring at your notebook." She asked as she peeked at the notebook.

Takumi sighed and tried to calm his heart as he explained to her, "I was thinking of using a recipe that my mother taught me from before." He said as he slid the notebook towards him and away from Soma.

She knew instantly what he was trying to do, and she was not liking it. She needed to up the ante. She stepped even closer and invaded his personal space by leaning in front of him while looking through the notebook that he has, making sure that her head was as close to him as possible. "Well, looking at these recipes, I think some of them fit the theme that Chapelle-sensei told us, don't you think?" she asked as she turned her head so that her face was mere inches from Takumi.

The look of shock and embarrassment in his face was golden for Soma, and it ensured that whatever she was reading into him was accurate. "What do you say we try cooking some of them?" she asked innocently.

The Italian turned beet red at the closeness of their faces and retracted himself and rushed to the cabinets. "W-Well fine! I…I need to get some spices then!"

Smirking, she followed the Italian towards the cabinets. "Hey, why are you always avoiding me when I try to talk to you properly?" she wondered, carefully masking herself with her neutral face that seem to annoy most of the people who she doesn't like.

"N-N-Nothing!" Takumi said as he fumbled through the cabinet. "You were a little too close, that's all." He mumbled.

"Hmm…" she hummed as she followed him to the cabinets. "You know, Takumi, if you feel like your personal space is being invaded, you should have said so. I never knew Italians could blush like virgins." She teased.

Takumi turned to her, cheeks still red. "W-Who said I was embarrassed?!" he demanded. "This has nothing to do with my Italian heritage! I'll have you know that Italians are notorious for being romantics!" he defended weakly.

"Heh, is that so?" Soma said as she smirked at him and went for the one move that would definitely rile him up. She approached him step by step, and Takumi found himself unconsciously stepping back in her every step forward. It was going so well until his back it the wall, trapping him between the kitchen counter and the spice cabinets. "You know Takumi, with the way you're acting, you don't sound Italian." She teased with a smile.

Ire rose through Takumi's head and growled, "How dare you! I _am_ Italian!"

"Really?" she said as she did the one thing that would make this scene totally worth it. She slammed her hand on the wall, landing just beside Takumi's head. When she saw the Italian's eyes widen in shock, she towered above him, glad that she was three centimeters taller than him. "You know Takumi, you look so cute with that excessive red on your face. Will I be seeing it more often now that we are partnered together?"

If anything, Takumi's face became even redder than before at the sight of her face just inches from his own. "T-That's…that's…!" he mumbled, at a loss of words as he was forced to look into Soma's brown eyes that seemed to dare him to lie to her face.

Soma chuckled. "If you really are Italian like you claim yourself to be, then prove it to me. I will not be someone who is first to ask someone out." She said in a low voice that made Takumi shiver, and Soma saw his spine tingle at her words. It satisfied Soma so much that she wanted to just get on with it and kiss him—but then, where would be the fun in that?

Pulling back, she made sure that Takumi's eyes was following her every move and grabbed her bag from one of the tables. "I'll see you tomorrow so we could work on the dish again. I'll bring in some of my own recipes to see if we can do anything for a compromise." She said normally as she approached the door. Before she opened it to leave, she turned back at Takumi who was still frozen solid against the wall. "Think about what I just said, eh Takumi?" she said with a wink and closed the door, leaving a blushing Italian who now covered his face with his hands and slid down on the ground in embarrassment while he squeaked.

…

Soma smiled to herself at a job well-done. Sure, she might have gone overboard, but what else could she do to make him make a move? She would definitely not be the one who would ask someone out first. That was not how she was taught.

" _Remember Soma, if you like a guy, make him make a move. You can do every drastic measure that you could do to make him flustered. You can even Kabe-don him and cockblock him afterwards."_

She never knew that an advice from her old man would really be useful in her life.

Now all she has to do was to wait.

…

"So Yukihira-san likes you, what's the matter Niichan?" Isami wondered as he stared at his brother who was lying on his bed and hugging his pillow like his life depended on it, face beet red. "You've been planning how to get her to notice you, and now that she wants you to make a move, you're getting all flustered."

"You don't understand Isami!" Takumi squeaked. "She caught me off-guard and the next thing I knew, she turned into a very forward woman!"

"What did she do that would make you speechless?" his brother dared ask.

Takumi looked at his brother in the eye, "Isami. She Kabe-don-ed me!"

"Kabe-oh…!" Isami said with a grin. "I have to say, Yukihira-san knows how to get them going." He teased. "And you got all flustered and couldn't do anything but stare and squeak?"

"ISAMI!"

"So I was right."

"What do I do now?!" he asked him.

Isami held up his hands in surrender, "Why are you looking at me? You're the one who was Kabe-don-ed. What did she say?"

"She said…she said…she said that she's not someone who would be the first to ask someone out…" Takumi squeaked as he grumbled on his bed, face still half-hidden by his pillow.

"You sound more like a love struck schoolgirl than an Italian, Niichan." Isami said with a sigh. "Poor Yukihira-san."

Takumi took his face off the pillow and hit Isami, "Whose side are you on?!" he questioned angrily.

"Right now, I'm on your side, but really, Niichan, why not just do the Italian thing and ask her to go to some places that involves going around the city and spending time with her like a normal and proper Italian teenager would? If you want, we could call Mamman and Papa for some courting advice." Isami said as he started to scroll through his contacts to find their parents' numbers.

"No!" Takumi shot up from his bed. "I…I'll do it myself…"

Sensing that his job is done, Isami stood from where he sat beside the bed and left the room, "Make sure you tell them _everything_ , especially the Kabe-don!" he teased. He closed the door before the pillow his older brother threw at him reached him.

 **END**

 **Haha! This just came out of my head when you guys requested for Takumi. I would say it's a double chapter today, but since my timezone is +8:00, it's already March 24 so I wouldn't call it that.**

 **I loved the idea of Kabe-don the moment I read it on a Yuri on Ice! Fanfic in AO3. I forgot the title and the author, but it's there somewhere. It was weeks ago, and I just remembered it, and then I read your comments that you wanted a Takumi chapter and…it just clicked!**

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **See you soon~!**


End file.
